Caperucita pelirroja y el lobo feroz
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Porque no todos los cuentos infantiles... son para niños. - Renescob/Oneshot por: Kokoro Black y LiiQanLu


Todos los personajes son de santa Meyer y esta es una historia desarrollada por **Kokoro Black y LiiQanLu** en conjunto como un regalo para **TINI BLACK** por su cumpleaños.

--

**Caperucita Pelirroja y el Lobo Feroz.**

--

Caminaba por el bosque dando brinquitos coquetos. Mi capa roja era muy pequeña y mi cabellera pelirroja se mecía mientras yo me movía a contra viento. Mi vestido era sumamente corto y sensual, casualmente me había olvidado de mi ropa interior. Era una presa fácil… una presa muy fácil.

- ¿Quién anda por ahí?- pregunté asustada al escuchar algunas ramas crujir entre los árboles.

- Mas bien yo debería de hacer esa pregunta… este es mi territorio- contestó una voz ronca entre la oscuridad del bosque.

- Soy… caperucita pelirroja- respondí con voz temblorosa. -¿Y usted quién es?-alguien exhaló y unas pisadas se acercaban a mí.

-El lobo feroz.

Se colocó delante de mí y no pude evitar morderme los labios. Era el lobo más atractivo que había visto jamás. Era algo así como agarrar a un maldito Dios griego y ponerle orejitas y cola de lobo. Adore su indumentaria.

-¿Qué hace una niña tan linda perdida en el bosque?- preguntó de la manera más sexy que pude haber imaginado.

¿Una niña linda? Hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos. Odiaba que me llamaran pequeña, niña y sus derivados. Yo era una mujer y se lo demostraría.

-Perdida... tal vez si estoy. Pero se equivoca señor lobo al llamarme niña. – me acerqué a él a pasos agigantados pero pensados única y exclusivamente en seducirlo. -¿Nunca le han dicho que el llamar niña a una mujer tiene consecuencias?-susurré en su oído. Sentí como se quedó trabado en su lugar, pude oír como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

-¿Mujer?, ¿Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó en tono de burla aunque tragando saliva.

Eso último me sacó de mis casillas. Podía ser un lobo jodidamente sexy pero no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Sin más preámbulos, lo jalé violentamente del cuello y aprisioné sus labios con los míos.

Si quería ver que tan mujer podía ser… caperucita pelirroja se lo demostraría con hechos.

El lobo deslizó su mano por debajo del minúsculo vestido y claramente lo escuché gruñir cuando se percató que no llevaba nada. Estaba abierta y dispuesta para él. Era una presa fácil.

-¿Que no conoces lo riesgos de andar así... y sola por el bosque?

Por un momento pensé en que eso había sido un regaño, si no hubiera sido porque vi sus ojos cargados de deseo y su mandíbula apretada en un gesto de desesperación.

- Si riesgoso le llamas a encontrarme con alguien como tú, creo que me encanta el peligro- el lobo gruñó con voz ronca y me apretó a su piel ardiente. Sentí el bulto endurecido golpeando mi vientre.

La necesidad de completar el acto se volvió una prioridad, pero debía ser fuerte... tenía que seguir el papel.

- No eres una caperucita normal. Por lo regular, una caperucita hubiese huido y no se hubiese entregado como presa al lobo feroz.- gruñó el lupino acariciando mi piel desnuda bajo la falda.

Su temperatura corporal era la más cálida, pero no era más cálida que la temperatura que crecía cada vez más y más en mi entrepierna.

- El hecho de que te permita tocarme y besarme no quiere decir que me entregaré a ti.

Un poco de tortura no le vendría nada mal, aunque no sabía si mi control iba a ser suficiente para no rendirme tan rápido y mucho menos con las caricias que me estaba regalando en esos momentos. Pero a pesar de querer sentirlo dentro de mí, tenía que cumplir con mi papel.

Pero de inmediato me di cuenta que no me había creído ni una sola palabra por que sonrió con suficiencia mientras comenzaba a acariciar más allá de mis piernas.

- ¿Está usted segura de sus palabras?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras deslizaba sus dedos dentro de mi centro.

Traté de reprimir el grito ansioso que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta. Pero no pude. Mi gemido sonó fuerte y claro por el bosque. Haciendo eco en cada tronco y en cada uno de los poros de su piel. Con un demonio, yo quería prolongar el juego... pero él podía hacerme perder los estribos tan fácil. Su mano volvió a salir y a enterrarse aún más profundo en mi intimidad.

Me aferré a sus hombros porque mis piernas temblaron y casi me iba de cabeza.

Y eso que apenas estaba empezando...

No sabía si alejarme un poco para poder prolongarlo más, o rendirme a sus caricias; aunque la segunda opción era la más tentadora.

De verdad hice un esfuerzo sobre humano y lo empujé, no sin antes chillar cuando su mano salió de golpe de mi centro. El sentimiento de vacío que sentí me dio escalofríos.

-Estoy segura de mis palabras.

Jacob... que diga... el lobo feroz, entrecerró sus ojos y me contempló con el ceño fruncido y su respiración exaltada. Por lo menos sabía que no era la única perturbada, su corazón lo delataba perfectamente, así como el mío debía delatarme, aunque mis palabras fueran otras.

-Te dije que te demostraría que tan mujer puedo ser y no me retracto en lo que digo, pero no puedes llegar a ser tan ingenuo pensando que entregándome a ti te lo haría saber- mentí en una gran magnitud, ya que lo único que quería era entregarme a él y a sus caricias pero antes tenía pensado hacer algunas cositas.

-Eres una mentí... - se calló de repente. Había estado a punto de salirse de su papel, pero lo vi serenarse y respirar profundamente tres veces antes de gruñir en mi dirección. -Entonces... caperucita, ¿Cómo me piensas demostrar que tan... mujer eres?

La palabra MUJER le salió casi con lujuria de los labios. Se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos me recorrieron completamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir tanto deseo en una sola mirada. Sin hacerle caso a los temblores de mi cuerpo comencé a caminar en su dirección, unos momentos antes lo había tumbado sobre el pasto y no se había movido de su lugar así que aproveché el momento y me hinqué frente a él, pase mis manos por su impresionante pecho, deleitándome con su bien tonificado abdomen. Lo hice lento disfrutando al tacto, pero también haciendo que el lobo se desesperara.

Volví a subir mi mano y a bajarla a su vez, pero esa vez llegué más allá de su abdomen y pude sentir al prisionero que se encontraba bajo esos pantalones. Desabroché el botón de su jean y bajé el cierre poco a poco, pero sin olvidarme de tocar su miembro mientras continuaba con mi labor, escuché un gruñido poco silencioso que salió de su pecho y no pude evitar sonreír. Cuando por fin me deshice de sus pantalones me hice cargo de sus bóxers, pero estos a diferencia los jalé haciéndolos tiras. Tomé su extensión endurecida y me relamí los labios al sentirla hirviendo en mi mano. El lobo apretó los puños y sentí como dejó de respirar. Lo tenía justo como lo quería. Mi boca se abrió lentamente y me detuve en su punta. Soplé un poco y el aire caliente provocó que su piel se erizara.

-¡Maldita sea! Nessie hazlo ya.

Me reí ante su "fuera del papel" pero decidí complacerlo. Bañé su punta con mi saliva mientras mi boca disfrutaba de su maravillosa y enorme extensión. El lobo no dejaba de ronronear. Parecía más bien la presa y yo la cazadora, pero a mí me parecía genial,el cambio en la historia. Metía su erección hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta y sólo lo escuchaba maldecir y destrozar las piedras a su alrededor. Verlo en ese estado solo provoco que me humedeciera mas -bueno si es que eso era posible-, pero tenía ante mí una escena tan erótica y maravillosa que no pude pasar desapercibida. Con más confianza de la que tenía seguí moviendo mi boca arriba-abajo por toda su extensión mientras con una mano lo acariciaba…

Lenta y tortuosamente. Aunque ya no sabía si la tortura era para él o para mí misma.

Comenzó a temblar ligeramente y noté que estaba por venirse, agarró una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo soltó de golpe, sabía que se estaba conteniendo, y la verdad yo no le estaba haciendo el trabajo muy sencillo…

De hecho no quería hacérselo sencillo.

Mordisqueé su punta y mientras lamía y chupaba empecé a gemir y a decir su nombre...

Su cuerpo se tensó y unas de sus manos se posicionó en mi nuca. Vi como luchaba consigo mismo por no venirse... por no actuar impulsivo. Pero lo lamí más fuerte y pronuncié las palabras que lo mataron:

-Se supone... que eres un lobo feroz... demuéstralo.

El gruñido que brotó de su garganta me perturbó. Su mano se aferró más segura en mi cabeza y empezó a mover sus caderas penetrando mi boca con ansias. Cada una de sus embestidas era un paso más a su fin. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero su cadera y su mano estaban seguras y aferradas siguiendo sus instintos animales.

-Se libre... lobito.- alcancé a musitar en una retirada de su dureza... -libérate.

Quise decir algo más pero me lo impidió, justo cuando se vino me jaló de nuevo a sus labios y me besó con fiereza. Sentí los estragos que habían dejado mis movimientos y los suyos por mis piernas. Sabía que a pesar de todo no se vendría en mi boca, no era algo repulsivo pero siempre me decía que no se sentía cómodo haciéndolo, él ante todo era un caballero.

Cuando hizo falta el aire me dio tregua y soltó mis labios pero sin despegarse un milímetro de mi piel, continuó dando miles de besos por toda mi mandíbula, clavícula, cuello hasta llegar al borde de mis pechos, con una gran desesperación me despojó del pequeño disfraz que cubría solo lo necesario y se quedó mirándome con unos enormes ojos llenos de deseo, sin poder evitarlo le pregunte:

-¿Por qué tienes esos ojos tan grandes?- le susurré al oído con picardía.

-Son para apreciarte mejor- respondió cuando logro salir del trance en que se encontraba. No podía dejar de mirarme, a pesar de todo el tiempo, siempre me observaba como la primera vez que contemplo mi desnudez, y yo por mi parte no podía evitar sonrojarme.

Luego de unos segundos que para mi fueron años, comenzó a acariciar mis pechos lenta y pacientemente, aún se estaba recuperando del orgasmo que había tenido segundos antes, pero estaba más que claro que también quería darme un poco de mi propia medicina.

-¡Jake!- exclamé olvidándome del papel que teníamos cuando pellizco uno de mis pezones - ¿Por qué tienes esas manos tan grandes?- pregunté de manera entrecortada mientras me perdía en sus caricias.

- Son para tocarte mejor- cuando terminó de decir eso, bajó de nuevo una de sus manos a mi centro y sin piedad metió dos dedos dentro de mí, eso provocó que soltara un gemido y que inconscientemente mi espalda se arqueara para darle mayor acceso. Sin dejarme recuperar el aire que había soltado, comenzó con los movimientos dentro y fuera de mi centro. Sentía que moría, sus caricias por si solas mandaban millones de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, pero en la forma que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento… era como si esas descargas se convirtieran en toda una explosión por sobrecalentamiento eléctrico.

-¿Por qué tienes esa boca tan grande? Pregunté en un intento de seguir en mi papel.

-Para probarte mejor.-musitó sonriendo antes de llevar su boca uno de mis pezones.

De mi boca solo salían gemidos medio extraños, quería seguir hablando pero no podía, cada vez que lo intentaba lamia más fuerte alguno de mis pezones y los mordisqueaba.

Cuando no pude más, me deje llevar al mismísimo paraíso, no sé si era por los papeles que habíamos adoptado o el lugar, pero nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan magnífico como ese, sentí una gran urgencia por tenerlo dentro, que como pude formulé las palabras claves y últimas, aunque claro modificadas de acuerdo a la ocasión:

-¿Por qué tienes ese miembro tan grande?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y noté que por poco se le salían de su lugar.

-Es para poseerte mejor- no lo deje terminar la frase y me giré posicionándome arriba de su cuerpo, introduciendo yo misma su miembro en mi cavidad. Jacob rugió y sus manos se posicionaron en mis caderas, como sabia que haría. Lo conocía tan bien… a fin de cuentas teníamos más de 40 años juntos; y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos como exactamente sabía que a él le gustaba.

Lo conocía de memoria…

Todo él…

Todo su cuerpo…

A fin de cuentas… era mi esposo.

Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y me jaló hacia su pecho para poder tener acceso a mis labios y yo por mi parte aceleré el ritmo. Nuestras respiraciones y jadeos se escuchaban por todo el bosque y el choque de caderas no pasaba desapercibido, bueno, no para nuestros oidos super dotados, de un brusco movimiento me tumbó sobre el pasto y comenzó a embestirme con tal brutalidad, digna del lobo que era. Sin más preámbulos llegué al orgasmo seguido segundo después por él suyo. Si pensaba que el anterior había sido la gloria… ese lo sobrepasaba en una gran medida.

Jake salió de mí y se acostó a mi lado jalándome hacia su cuerpo y dándome un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Adoro cuando adoptamos papeles, aunque ahora nos pasamos. ¿Quien pensaría que un cuento de niños puede volverse tan erótico?- comentó antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Me gustan los cuentos eróticos… y más si eres tú quien me los narra.

-Te narro lo que quieras… si ya me hiciste ponerme orejas y cola -, musitó señalando las tiernas orejas que aún adornaban su cabeza.- ya nada puedo perder.

Sonreí y me vi reflejada en su mirada. Ese hombre y yo nos amábamos con locura y mucha más pasión que cualquier otra pareja.

Me volví a posicionar sobre su cuerpo y empecé a besarlo lento y suave, mientras mi mano se deslizaba por su perfecto abdomen hasta llegar a mi segunda parte favorita de su cuerpo –después de sus labios por supuesto-. Su rostro se tensó y me miró con deseo… de nuevo.

-El cuento aún no acaba… por lo menos no en esta versión.

Jacob volvió a gemir y atrapó mis labios en un beso que demostraba su desesperación y sus ansias de mí.

Probablemente haríamos el amor durante horas… pero yo no tenía nada de prisa… teníamos la eternidad entera para entregarnos el uno al otro…

Y para narrar algún nuevo cuento por allí.

* * *

**Tini espero que te guste esta pequeña locura que escribimos Lii y yo para festejar tu cumpleaños ****¡¡hermosa!! **

**Te adoramos mucho y solo espero que te la pases ****super, divina…**

**Te quiero mucho y eres especial en mi corazón, gracias por todo mi peke NTLS Duo Dinamico… ¡Y pásatela genial! ¡Es una orden de tu Alpha! **

**¡TE QUIERO!**

**Kokoro**

**---**

**Mi amorsh, gracias por permitirme estar kontigo en este día tan especial para ty. Te amo komo no tienes una idea. Rekuerda mejores amigas por toda la eternidad no importa ke nos tachen de lesbis ajajaja **

**Feliz cumple y hazle kaso a la Alpha eee jajaja 100% perreo y a portarse mal que yo te akompaño mii duo dinamico te amo 3**

**Lii**

**

* * *

¿Aullidos para estas dos lobitas?  
**


End file.
